List of programs broadcast by tvN
This is a list of programs broadcast on South Korean cable television channel tvN. Drama Daily drama Monday–Thursday (21:45) *''Yellow Boots'' (노란 복수초; 2012) *''Glass Mask'' (유리가면; 2012-2013) *''Crazy Love'' (미친사랑; 2013) *''Family Secrets'' (가족의 비밀; 2014-2015) *''A Bird That Doesn't Sing'' (울지않는 새; 2015) Monday–Friday (21:45) *''Crazy Love'' (미친사랑; 2013) Monday–Tuesday drama ''21:30'' *''Because This is My First Life'' (이번 생은 처음이라; 2017) *''Cross'' (크로스; 2018) *''A Poem a Day'' (시를 잊은 그대에게; 2018) *''About Time'' (멈추고 싶은 순간: 어바웃타임; 2018) *''Let's Eat 3'' (식샤를 합시다 3; 2018) *''100 Days My Prince'' (백일의 낭군님; 2018) *''Tale of Fairy'' (계룡선녀전; 2018) *''The Crowned Clown'' (왕이 된 남자; 2019) *''He Is Psychometric'' (사이코메트리 그녀석; 2019) *''Abyss'' (어비스; 2019) *''Designated Survivor: 60 Days'' (60일, 지정생존자; 2019) *''The Great Show'' (위대한 쇼; 2019) *''Catch The Ghost'' (유령을 잡아라; 2019) *''Black Dog: Being A Teacher'' (블랙독; 2019–) ''22:00'' *''Basketball'' (빠스껫 볼; 2013) *''I Need Romance 3'' (로맨스가 필요해 3; 2014) ''23:00'' *''I Need Romance'' (로맨스가 필요해; 2011) *''Birdie Buddy'' (버디버디; 2011) *''Cool Guys, Hot Ramen'' (꽃미남 라면가게; 2011) *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band'' (닥치고 꽃미남밴드; 2012) *''The Wedding Scheme'' (결혼의 꼼수; 2012) *''I Love Lee Tae-ri'' (아이러브 이태리; 2012) *''Flower Boys Next Door'' (이웃집 꽃미남; 2013) *''Nine: Nine Time Travels'' (나인: 아홉 번의 시간여행; 2013) *''Dating Agency: Cyrano'' (연애조작단; 시라노; 2013) *''Who Are You?'' (후아유; 2013) *''Witch's Romance'' (마녀의 연애; 2014) *''High School King of Savvy'' (고교처세왕; 2014) *''My Secret Hotel'' (마이 시크릿 호텔; 2014) *''Liar Game'' (라이어게임; 2014) *''Valid Love'' (일리있는 사랑; 2014) *''Hogu's Love'' (호구의 사랑; 2015) *''Let's Eat 2'' (식샤를 합시다 2; 2015) *''Hidden Identity'' (신분을 숨겨라; 2015) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 14 (2015) *''Bubblegum'' (풍선껌; 2015) *''Cheese in the Trap'' (치즈인더트랩; 2016) *''Pied Piper'' (피리부는 사나이; 2016) *''Another Oh Hae-young'' (또 오해영; 2016) *''Hey Ghost, Let's Fight'' (싸우자귀신아; 2016) *''Drinking Solo'' (혼술남녀; 2016) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 15 (2016) *''Introverted Boss'' (내성적인 보스; 2017) *''The Liar and His Lover'' (그녀는 거짓말을 너무 사랑해; 2017) *''Circle'' (써클; 2017) *''The Bride of Habaek'' (하백의 신부; 2017) *''Argon'' (아르곤; 2017) Tuesday (23:00) *''Reply 1997'' (응답하라 1997; 2012) Wednesday–Thursday drama ''21:00'' *''Manny'' (매니; 2011) ''21:10'' *''Prison Playbook'' (슬기로운 감빵생활; 2017) *''Mother'' (마더; 2018) *''My Mister'' (나의 아저씨; 2018) ''21:30'' *''Avengers Social Club'' (부암동 복수자들; 2017) *''What's Wrong with Secretary Kim'' (김비서가 왜 그럴까; 2018) *''Familiar Wife'' (아는 와이프; 2018) *''The Smile Has Left Your Eyes'' (하늘에서 내리는 일억개의 별; 2018) *''Encounter'' (남자친구; 2018–2019) *''Touch Your Heart'' (진심이 닿다; 2019) *''Her Private Life'' (그녀의 사생활; 2019) *''Search: WWW'' (검색어를 입력하세요: WWW; 2019) *''When the Devil Calls Your Name'' (악마가 너의 이름을 부를 때; 2019) *''Miss Lee'' (청일전자 미쓰리; 2019) *''Psychopath Diary'' (싸이코패스 다이어리; 2019– ) ''23:00'' *''Hyena'' (하이에나; 2006) *''Mermaid Story'' (인어 이야기; 2007) *''Romance Hunter'' (로맨스 헌터; 2007) *''The Great Catsby'' (위대한 캣츠비; 2007) *''12 Signs of Love'' (일년에 열두 남자; 2012) *''Queen In-hyun's Man'' (인현왕후의 남자; 2012) *''I Need Romance 2012'' (로맨스가 필요해 2012; 2012) *''The 3rd Hospital'' (제3병원; 2012) *''Criminal Minds'' (크리미널 마인드; 2017) Wednesday (23:00) *''The Blue Tower'' (푸른거탑; 2013) *''Fantasy Tower'' (환상거탑; 2013) *''The Blue Tower ZERO'' (푸른거탑 제로; 2013) *''The Blue Tower Returns'' (푸른거탑 리턴즈; 2013) *''The Golden Tower'' (황금거탑; 2014) Thursday (23:00) *''She Is Wow'' (우와한 녀; 2013) *''Let's Eat'' (식샤를 합시다; 2013) *''The Idle Mermaid'' (잉여공주; 2014) Friday–Saturday drama ''20:00'' *''The K2'' (더 케이투; 2016) *''Guardian: The Lonely and Great God'' (도깨비; 2016) *''Tomorrow With You'' (내일 그대와; 2017) *''Chicago Typewriter'' (시카고타자기; 2017) ''20:30'' *''Reply 1994'' (응답하라 1994; 2013) *''Emergency Couple'' (응급남녀; 2014) *''Gap-dong'' (갑동이; 2014) *''Marriage, Not Dating'' (연애 말고 결혼; 2014) *''Plus Nine Boys'' (아홉수 소년; 2014) *''Misaeng'' (미생; 2014) *''Heart to Heart'' (하트 투 하트; 2015) *''Super Daddy Yeol'' (슈퍼대디 열; 2015) *''Ex-Girlfriend Club'' (구여친 클럽; 2015) *''Oh My Ghostess'' (오 나의 귀신님; 2015) *''Twenty Again'' (두번째 스무살; 2015) *''Reply 1988'' (응답하라 1988; 2015) *''Signal'' (시그널; 2016) *''Memory'' (기억; 2016) *''Dear My Friends'' (디어 마이 프렌즈; 2016) *''The Good Wife'' (굿 와이프; 2016) ''23:00'' *''Cinderella and Four Knights'' (신데렐라와 네 명의 기사; 2016) *''Entourage'' (안투라지; 2016) Friday (23:00) *''Fight'' (맞짱; 2008) *''Mrs. Town'' (미세스타운 남편이 죽었다; 2009) *''Harvest Villa'' (위기일발 풍년빌라; 2010) *''Joseon X-Files'' (기찰비록; 2010) *''Once Upon a Time in Saengchori'' (원스 어폰 어 타임 인 생초리; 2010-2011) *''Monstar'' (몬스타; 2013) *''Big Forest'' (빅 포레스트; 2018) *''Top Star U-back'' (톱스타 유백이; 2018) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 17 (2019) *''Pegasus Market'' (쌉니다 천리마마트; 2019) Saturday–Sunday drama ''21:00'' *''Stranger'' (비밀의 숲; 2017) *''Live Up to Your Name, Dr. Heo'' (명불허전; 2017) *''Revolutionary Love'' (변혁의 사랑; 2017) *''The Most Beautiful Goodbye'' (세상에서 가장 아름다운 이별; 2017) *''A Korean Odyssey'' (화유기; 2017-2018) *''Live'' (라이브; 2018) *''Lawless Lawyer'' (무법 변호사; 2018) *''Mr. Sunshine'' (미스터 션샤인; 2018) *''Room No. 9'' (나인룸; 2018) *''Memories of the Alhambra'' (알함브라 궁전의 추억; 2018-2019) *''Romance Is a Bonus Book'' (로맨스는 별책부록; 2019) *''Confession'' (자백; 2019) *''Arthdal Chronicles'' – Part 1 and 2 (아스달 연대기; 2019) *''Hotel del Luna'' (호텔 델루나; 2019) *''Arthdal Chronicles'' – Part 3 (아스달 연대기; 2019) *''Melting Me Softly'' (날 녹여주오; 2019) *''Crash Landing on You'' (사랑의 불시착; 2019– ) Sunday drama (21:00) *''21st Century Family'' (21세기 가족; 2012) *''The Three Musketeers'' (삼총사; 2014) *''Great Stories'' (위대한 이야기; 2015) Sitcoms Monday-Thursday (20:50) *''Potato Star 2013QR3'' (감자별 2013QR3; 2013-2014) Thursday-Friday (19:00) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 1 (막돼먹은 영애씨; 2007) Thursday (23:00) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 11 (2012-2013) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 12 (2013) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 13 (2014) Friday (22:00) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 2 (2007-2008) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 3 (2008) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 4 (2008) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 5 (2009) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 6 (2009-2010) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 7 (2010) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 8 (2010-2011) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 9 (2011-2012) *''Ugly Miss Young-Ae'' season 10 (2012) *''Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit'' (꽃할배 수사대; 2014) Friday (23:30) *''The Superman Age'' (초인시대; 2015) Saturday (01:20) *''Play Guide'' (플레이가이드; 2013) Sunday (24:00) *''Roller Coaster Plus Date Big Bang'' (롤러코스터 플러스 연애빅뱅; 2010) Variety shows *''Roller Coaster'' (롤러코스터; 2009–2013) *''Martian Virus'' (화성인 바이러스; 2009–2013) *''Comedy Big League'' (코미디빅리그; 2011–present) *''Korea's Got Talent'' (코리아 갓 탤런트; 2011–2012) *''Saturday Night Live Korea'' (새터데이 나이트 라이브 코리아; 2011–2017) *''The Romantic & Idol'' (더로맨틱&아이돌; 2012–2013) *''Super Diva'' (슈퍼 디바; 2012) *''WIN: Who Is Next'' (2013) *''Grandpas Over Flowers'' (꽃보다 할배; 2013–2018) *''Sisters Over Flowers'' (꽃보다 누나; 2013) *''The Genius'' (더 지니어스) (2013–2015) **''The Genius: Rules of the Game'' (더 지니어스: 게임의 법칙; 2013) **''The Genius: Rule Breaker'' (더 지니어스: 룰 브레이커; 2013–2014) **''The Genius: Black Garnet'' (더 지니어스: 블랙가넷; 2014) **''The Genius: Grand Final'' (더지니어스: 그랜드 파이널; 2015) *''Youth Over Flowers'' (꽃보다 청춘; 2014–2016) *''First Day of Work'' (오늘부터 출근; 2014) *''Three Meals a Day'' (삼시세끼; 2014–2017) **''Three Meals a Day: Jeongseon Village 1'' (삼시세끼-정선편 1; 2014–2015) **''Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village 1'' (삼시세끼-어촌편 1; 2015–2016) **''Three Meals a Day: Jeongseon Village 2'' (삼시세끼-정선편 2; 2015) **''Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village 2'' (삼시세끼-어촌편 2; 2015) **''Three Meals a Day: Gochang Village'' (삼시세끼-고창편; 2016) **''Three Meals a Day: Fishing Village 3'' (삼시세끼-어촌편 3; 2016) **''Three Meals a Day: Seaside Ranch'' (삼시세끼-바다목장편; 2017) *''WE KID'' (위키드; 2016) (simulcast on Mnet) *''Boys24'' (소년24; 2016) (simulcast on Mnet) *''Babel 250'' (바벨250; 2016) *''HIT the STAGE'' (힛 더 스테이지; 2016) (simulcast on Mnet) *''Society Game'' (소사이어티게임; 2016–2017) *''New Journey to the West'' (신서유기; 2016–present) *''Buzzer Beater'' (버저비터; 2017) *''Island Trio'' (섬총사; 2017–2018) *''Where Is Mr. Kim'' (김무명을 찾아라; 2017–2018) *''Salty Tour'' (짠내투어; 2017–present) *''Youn's Kitchen'' (윤식당; 2017–2018) *''Kang's Kitchen'' (신서유기 외전 강식당; 2017–2019) *''Seoul Mate'' (서울메이트; 2017–2019) *''Friendly Driver'' (친절한 기사단; 2018) *''Little Cabin In The Woods'' (숲속의 작은 집, 2018) *''Street Food Fighter'' (스트리트 푸드 파이터; 2018) *''4 Wheeled Restaurant'' (현지에서 먹힐까; 2018–2019) *''Food Diary'' (식량일기; 2018) *''Sun Cafe'' (선다방;2018) *''Great Escape'' (대탈출; 2018–2019) *''Galileo: The Space Awakens'' (갈릴레오 : 깨어난 우주; 2018) *''Mother's Touch: Korean Side Dishes'' (수미네 반찬; 2018–present) *''DoReMi Market'' (도레미 마켓; 2018–present) *''You Quiz on the Block'' (유 퀴즈 온 더 블럭; 2018–present) *''Weekend Playlist'' (주말 사용 설명서; 2018–2019) *''Coffee Friends'' (커피 프렌즈; 2019) *''Korean Hostel in Spain'' (스페인 하숙; 2019) *''Show! Audio Jockey'' (쇼! 오디오자키; 2019) *''Prison Life of Fools'' (호구들의 감빵생활; 2019) *''Super Hearer'' (슈퍼히어러; 2019) *''Player 7'' (플레이어; 2019) *''The Ranksters'' (뭐든지 프렌즈; 2019) *''Laborhood on Hire'' (일로 만난 사이; 2019) *''V-1'' (2019) *''Wednesday Music Playlist'' (2019–present) Talk shows *''Live Talk Show Taxi'' (현장 토크쇼 택시; 2007–2017) *''Baek Ji-yeon's People Inside'' (백지연의 끝장토론; 2010-2013) *''Little Big Hero'' (리틀빅 히어로; 2012–present) *''Kim Mi-kyung Show'' (김미경 쇼; 2013) *''Coolkkadang'' (쿨까당; 2012–present) *''Problematic Men'' (문제적남자; 2015–present) *''Life Bar'' (인생술집; 2016–present) *''The Dictionary of Useless Knowledge'' (알아두면 쓸데없는 신비한 잡학사전; 2017–present) Category:TvN